1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a pneumatic tire, and more specifically, to a pneumatic tire having enhanced uneven-wear resistance performance.
2. Related Art
A construction is adopted in conventional pneumatic tires in which, when a cross-section is viewed from a tire meridian direction, a contact patch of a shoulder rib arches and forms a convex on an inner side of a tire radial direction. Due to this construction, contact pressure of the tire is distributed evenly over a center region and a shoulder region of a tread portion and uneven wear of the tire is suppressed.
An object of the present disclosure is to provide a pneumatic tire having enhanced uneven-wear resistance performance.